The Legend of Zelda The tale of two worlds
by Narakusnoone
Summary: in hyrule there is a huge war. Link returns to fight in it. But at the same time he wants to leave. Why? find out as we progress. Pairings. Malink ZeldaOC ShiekOC.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Zelda

The tale of two worlds

Okay. First let me start by saying that I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise. That honor belongs to my hero, Mr. Miyamoto. Secondly there will be some OC's and OCC's. Please read and review.

Chapter 1. The travelers

It was the middle of the night. Four men all sat around a campfire and all were awake. One of them was a huge man sharpening an axe about twice as wide as he was. And he was a big man standing at the height of a of a goron with the muscle of a giant with brown hair and wine colored eyes. His name was Kilron from the snowy plains of the frontier.

Sitting next to him was a young man all dressed in black with a white leather breast plate on which a hand was drawn. He had no weapons except for the two gauntlets on his hands. They were both red like his eyes while his hair was a sleek black like his clothes. He was called Kaimetsu which was a term in Shiekah meaning spirit fist. And he was a shiekah from the far east.

Across from him sat a man with nine flintlocks strewn in front of him. He was working on the tenth with a small screwdriver. His face a scar across his left cheek. Dazzling blue eyes stared intently at the weapon as he tinkered with it. His hair was a strange color of blue darker than his eyes. This mans name was Ren and he hailed from the city-state Joustin in the mountainous regions of Termina.

The fourth man was sitting against a tree. He was wearing a long traveling cloak that was green in color. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had a pair of spectacles over his violet eyes. He was Ezekial, a disciple of Din and wielder of the tomes of earth, a fierce form of magic used to uphold justice.

Up till that point the crew were sitting in silence. That was until Ren Broke the silence. " Where did Grady go?" he asked his companions.

It was Kaimetsu who answered, " Hunting." His voice stayed in a simple monotone. " Kilron. Where do we go next?"

Kilron's voice was rather less boisterous than his size make it seem. " If the rumors that we hear are true then we will most likely find work in hyrule."

He turned to Ezekial. " What do you think?"

Ezekial spoke in a philosophical tone. " To head into trouble to keep yourself fed is the same as a mercenary's work. It does not do well to make your profession seem like a lifestyle."

Kilron made a confused look. Ren then said, " In other words, don't go rushing into wars even if the pay is good. People will think you enjoy your work too much." The group shared a laugh but they took up a fighting stance as they heard a twig snap behind them.

Ezekial called into the darkness, " Show yourself fiend or burn with fires of hell."

" Pipe down Zeke." A young man stepped into the light of the fire. He had blue eyes and gold blonde hair. He wore a traveling cape which just above his right shoulder let the hilt of a sword show.

Kilron lowered his axe. " Oh. It's you Grady. "

Grady looked at his companions. He then said, " We should pack up and leave now. I just heard about a bunch of troops who are about to trample through this forest in full force. If we leave now we can be in Hyrule in the morning." The troupe didn't ask any questions. They just grabbed their things and left the spot after dousing there fire and removing any evidence of their being there.

To Be Continued...

Can you guess Grady's true identity? You'll find out why he changed his name in the next chapter. Until then read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda

The tale of Two Worlds

Again I don't own the legend of Zelda franchise. But I do play the games a lot. Except for the CDI versions because they were pieces of trash.

Chapter 2: The Return

The crew had arrived in a clearing just an hours walk from Hyrule just shy of Daybreak. By the looks of the place that they were in it was quite obvious that they were in a forest. And yet the forest felt as though it was alive with the echoes of the many sprites and an eerie tune playing in the air. It was an upbeat tune with a melody that entranced the senses and made the listener forget their worries and just dance for joy. Grady from behind his hood smiled.

It had been ten years since he had last heard this tune. To think that she kept her promise after all this time.

_Flashback_

" You just left for three years and didn't even say a thing to us and now you're leaving again? Why?"

" I'm sorry Saria but I just don't fit in. Whether it's here or in the vast land of Hyrule I really have no roots. I have no mother or father and all I know of my lineage is that I am Hylian to a certain point. I want to find myself." The person talking was a younger Grady. ( But in that time I was Link.)

He was talking to a girl who looked to be no more than ten with green hair and blue eyes. ( Oh Saria, if I could see you now I could tell you so much.) she stared at him with tears in her eyes. Those tears in her eyes were enough to break the stone heart of a killer. "Please Link. Don't go. We were all broken once you left the first time." ( Yes, I could see her slowly breaking even more so then.)

She slowly reached her hands to touch him but he knocked them away. And then he turned to her with more tears in his eyes and said, " Don't make this harder on me than it already is Saria. If I don't leave now then I will hate myself for it. ( And then I turned and ran.)"

She yelled after him, "I will play my song until the day you return."

" Don't bother."

_End Flashback_

And now here he was just a small ways away from the place where she played that song. He turned to his companions and said, "I have something to do. Would you guys mind going on without me?" Everyone shook their heads and Kaimetsu said, " Do what you have to do."He tilted his head and headed off in the direction of the Forest Temple.

He now stood in front of the steps just below the entrance of the Temple. He began to ascend them. With every step he made, the music got much more defined. And now he stood at the top of the steps and sure enough he saw a girl with green hair. She lowered her Ocarina and stared at Grady. She smiled and said, "Welcome home, Link."

Grady said, "Sorry but I lost that name five years ago. I am now called Grady, the Cold Heart." Saria looked confused. He then said, "I have taken a name that would be worthy of the deed I committed."

She looked at her old friend and asked, "What deed did you commit that was so heinous that it forced you to take a new name?" He just stared into her eyes. She gasped. "Did you kill someone?"

He nodded. "Yes I did. But that was not why I changed my name. I changed it because I enjoyed killing the person in question. Even though he himself was a murderer I killed him with as little remorse as he had with his victims. I then took his name as my own." He let a cruel chuckle escape his through a crack in his smile. "After all these years I guess that I enjoyed my new profession so much that it became second nature to me and now, I don't even care about it anymore. Do you think that I've become a monster?"

Saria stared at her old friend and smiled warmly. "Why would I think that? It was not long ago that we had to bloody hands as well so we know how you feel. We know that the guilt will consume some of us and make us killers while others go insane from the grief but it is all we have left since the Kokori Village burned."

"What did you say!" He was in shock at that last statement. But he recovered himself in a fit of rage. "When did this happen?"

She said, "About a year ago. Only the sprout survived along with me and Mido. And Link? We have changed though we do not show them. You will be the first to see us." He seemed perplexed as if she had given him a paradox to solve until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and was facing a twenty year old man with long light red blond hair and light violet eyes. Behind him were a green fairy and a blue fairy. The blue fairy collided with his face and hugged it. "Hello Navi. It's been a long time. And who are you my good man?"

The man's fist made contact with Grady's face. "That was for forgetting me Link." Then he picked Grady up and hugged him. "Welcome home old friend."

" Mido?"

And then an adult feminine voice sounded behind him, "Yes." He then turned and saw that where Saria was sitting now held an older woman with longer hair than Saria's but was of the same color green. " The sprout took away our child like form's and gave the power to leave the forest. That's why we've been here. We wouldn't leave until you got here."

" And now that you're here we can leave. I really don't think Saria should have her child here as the blood might attract them."

" You are heavy with child Saria?" He then stared at her belly and noticed that it was swollen out. " Is it a boy or girl? Do you know? What are the names you decided to give it?"

"It is a girl who will be called Selena." Said Saria. "And she is due any day now."

"That aside Saria, We have to move quickly. They are approaching very quickly. "Said Mido.

Link then asked, "Who are 'They?'"

Mido answered, "You want the details then we will have to make it to the nearest military outpost and that is the camp which was once LonLon Ranch." Link simply nodded his head and followed them out of the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Zelda**

**The Tale Of Two Worlds**

Refer to last disclaimer for any doubts. I do not own the LOZ Franchise. I am using the last name everyone uses for Malon.

Chapter 3: The Milk Maid

Grady caught up with his crew about two hours later. He introduced Saria and Mido to the crew. Apparently, Mido knew a lot about the vast plains of hyrule. He led them to Lon Lon Ranch without a hitch.

Grady stopped to listen to a song he remembered from long ago. It was the melody of the flaming Beauty, Malon Astiria. It was a soft melody with an angelic chorus echoing to it. But the song was not being sang.

Grady snapped back to reality and stared at the Ranch. There was a new sign hanging over the Old Lon Lon trademark. The Sign Read _Hyrule soldiers training and boarding facility._ There was an abundance of soldiers running around in formation. Those that weren't in formation were talking to there fellow soldiers. Grady would have kept on staring until A soldier came up to the crew and yelled, " Identify yourselves now!"

Mido walked up in front of the soldier and said, " I am Mido. My wife and I are here for the refugee boarding facility. But the gentlemen behind us are Mercenary's in search of work."

" Thank You. You and your wife may head to the Refugee facility." Mido and Saria walked into the ranch. " You five will have to speak with the Facilitator of this training camp located in the owner of the ranch's house." He then allowed the five to pass.

" That was easy." Stated Ezekial. "I agree." Replied Ren. "I don't know about this. Something scares me." Said Kilron. "Some of these soldiers are younger than I am." Stated Kaimetsu. "This must be some enemy for Hyrule to up and use the youth in battle." Scowled Grady.

All of a sudden there was a storm of whistles and cat calls. They were all pointed at a woman of no more than eighteen. She had flaming red hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. She wore a yellow work skirt with a white top and purple handkerchief tied around her neck. She was walking towards the crew carrying two buckets of milk. Grady Recognized her as the girl he fell in love with all those years ago

_Flashback_

"So, You're leaving again?" A younger version of the woman and a young thirteen year old link sat on a bench out side the ranch paddock. She was a young Malon. "When will you be back?" ( To innocent to realize that I probably wouldn't return.)

"I don't know for certain but I know I'm leaving. I honestly don't know If I will return." (Just to be Dramatic. Why Did I say That?)

"Do you want to take Epona with you? I can saddle her up and have her ready in a few minutes." (She was smiling at me as she said it. That Innocent smile still haunts my dreams.) "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Malon? I have to say this right away before I regret it." He took a deep breath and said, "Malon, I love you but I can't be with you. There is something about me that tells me you'll just get hurt if you stay with me. Please understand."(She was all too understanding.)

She was surprised at all the information hitting her at once but composed herself just the same. She stayed silent for a minute. (I could see a tear threatening to fall down her cheek.) "It… It's okay Link. I love you too. But Why can't you stay with me? Is it something about me? Am I too much of a tomboy? Or do you think it is a problem with you? Please talk to me." (I should have stayed and talked but all I did was…) Link took Malon , kissed her, shoved a small parcel into her hands wrapped in paper, and then walked away out of the ranch.

_End Flashback_

Now that same girl was walking towards them. How she had blossomed in seven years. He then caught the flash a blue gem attached to a chain. It looked like two four-sided pyramids connected at the bases with a ball the size of a marble inside of it. He knew it to be the magic, Nayru's Love. She kept it after all this time. But could he face her now?

"Hey Milk Maid. I'm thirsty over here." Grady stared at the one who called her Milk Maid.

She looked at him with a foul stare. "My name is Malon, you pompous, arrogant pig." Every word dripped with cruel hatred. She began to enter her home whe the same man said, "Whatever, Milk Maid." The door slammed shut behind her.

Grady laughed under his breath and said, " Still quite the tom boy I see."

Please Read and Review or you will visited by Three Spirits.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend Of Zelda

Tale Of Two Worlds

I wish to thank all my reviewers and Mister Miyamoto for making this story possible.

Chapter 4: The Imposters

Grady and the others entered Talon's House to find that he was the facilitator. They approached his desk which was carved Mahogany. When link had left, Talon was a fat balding man with a bushy mustache who could hardly stay awake. Now he looked little more rugged. He still looked fat but most of that bulk had changed from cellulite to muscle and he looked like he could squeeze the life out of someone. His hair was gone completely, mustache included. He stared at the five people who walked in with his big brown eyes. He said, "No more mercenaries are being taken on at the moment. We get enough trouble from the one's we already have." He pointed to the door as a gesture to say 'Please leave.'

Ezekial walked up to the desk. His robes dragged on the floor behind him. He looked Talon straight in the eye and said, "We may be mercenaries but we have credentials that many of your others would die for."

Talon gave a skeptical smirk and in an even more sarcastic voice said, " I'll bet you do. Are another bunch of Grady's?"

Kaimetsu looked at the man as if he was delusional. He then asked Talon, "What are you talking about man? 'A Bunch Of Grady's?'"

Talon said happily, " So you aren't Grady impersonaters? Good. We have ten of them here and they are demanding money through the roof. The problem is that no one dares to stop them because they are afraid one of them is the real 'Grady, The Cold Heart.' It is getting out of hand."

"Father? Have you seen… Oh. Sorry for disturbing your business." Malon had come down stairs wearing a red apron around her waist. "I'll look for it by myself then."

"What did you lose?" Everyone turned to where Grady was standing. "I asked what you lost that you would need help finding."

Malon stared at the hooded man and said, "I was looking for some salt. I need it for the soldier's stew."

Grady stared at Ezekial. He then asked, "Do you have any salt left after that last stop we made in the northwest forest?" Ezekial nodded and rummaged in his robes and then pulled out a rock about the size of an egg. "Is that enough for the stew?" Asked Grady.

Malon took the salt rock and said, "That is plenty. Thank you very much." She then ran into the kitchen with the newly acquired ingredient.

"So tell me more about these imposters." Said Grady with interest in his normally stoic, calm voice.

Talon stared at the hooded man. He then said, "I hope you don't plan on starting trouble with them. They already killed three bounty hunters after their name."

Grady said, "I am not a bounty hunter and I know the real Grady, The Cold Heart. He doesn't kill just because the money's good. There is a difference between a murderer and a killer. A murderer does what he does just for blood and glory. Grady…" He paused. "Is a killer because he does what he does for preservation of himself and, on occasion, others."

Talon then stared at Grady and said, "If you say. What the hell. I'll hire you. All of you. Before you get excited and start naming your price you have to understand that the kingdom's budget is stretched very thin." Kilron looked as though someone had rained on his wedding. "We can pay you five hundred rupees every twenty days. You also get room and board for free but you are responsible for your equipment and possessions. We are not going to be blamed if we can't provide decent weapons and armor for our soldiers."

Ren said, "Thank you for taking us into your army."

Grady stared outside the window as the door burst open to reveal a man about as tall as Kilron. He had a great sword strewn across his back. His hair was black and his skin was dark. He had a mark on his armor like a skull encased in crystal. He had a deep voice. He was yelling in to the kitchen, "Bitch, get out here." Malon walked out of the kitchen. She was putting up a mask of calmness. But her eyes showed a little fear. The man was holding up a bowl of stew to her nose. He then said, "Who do you think you are putting this diarrhea you call stew on to me? Do you know who I am? I am Grady, The Cold Heart. I will not tolerate this crap. You get in there and fix me some real food." He threw his bowl across the room at Talon who ducked just in time to not get hit. Malon refused to move. The man was swelling with rage. "Didn't you hear me?' He knocked her to the ground. She let a small gasp of pain escape her lips. He then raised his foot about to stomp her.

It happened in a flash of a second. There was a definite sound of a sword being drawn from its sheathe and the sounds of it cutting in the wind. The real Grady just stood himself against the wall again as the sound of a click of his sword being fully put away again. The man's armor and weapon were in pieces at his feet. He looked greatly surprised as his he began to bleed at various small cuts placed all over his body. The real Grady then said, "I don't allow the abuse of women in my presence." The man stared at the real Grady in shock. "And a word of advice, never use my name again unless you are prepared to fight me for it." The man went white with fear. Talon and Malon both stared in disbelief at the man. "That's right I am the Real Grady, The Cold Heart. Spread the word to the other posers here." The man ran out in a panic. Grady then signaled for his friends to follow him outside. They did.

I don't know if I gave the credit of the franchise to Mr. Miyamoto so there you go. Oh And read and review or I'll make you see my toenail collection.


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda

The Tale Of Two Worlds

As always the credit for this fic goes to the owner of the franchise Mr. Miyamoto for coming up with such a great video game that I had to write about it.

Chapter 5: The Fist Of Power and The Eye Of Truth

The news about what happened to the Grady Imposter spread out through the camp like a wildfire. The desired effect was acquired in less then a fortnight. By the next day the Grady Imposters had dropped the name and had pretty much decided to lay low. They were afraid that the real Grady, The Cold Heart, would come after their heads. But that would have been a rare occurrence.

As of late Grady along with Kaimetsu would leave out for some more intense training. Some of the soldiers asked to join in their exercises. It turned out that these exercises were more than enough to cause a normal man to collapse. This showed as more and more soldiers returned only to collapse at the entrance of the base. But one day, their first pay day, Kaimetsu left for a lone morning of training. He found himself near a man made river. This was one of the only sources of clean water left since Zora's Domain was on the brink of drying up forever. He knelt down at it and stared at his reflection. He then dumped his head in the water, held it there for about a minute, and then pulled his head up and shook the water from his hair.

All of a sudden, he heard a rustling sound nearby. He ran to where the source of the disturbance was. He quickly hid behind a tree as he came closer to the source. He stealthily positioned himself for a better look at the situation. The source of the rustling came into view.

A figure all dressed in blue with a white leather breastplate with an Eye drawn on it walked up to the river. The figure also wore a turban. Kaimetsu stared at the figure with interest. Then the figure said in a feminine voice, "It is time to cleanse myself." The figure began to undress.

First the figure took of its turban to reveal a crop of beautiful dark blonde hair that contradicted its light blonde bangs. The figure than took off its breastplate to reveal the shapes of a women's bust. She then took off her battle suit and which was all one piece including her boots. Now next to the river stood a beautiful nude Shiekah woman.

Kaimetsu could not help but to stare. She looked to him like a goddess in mind, body, and spirit. He quickly plunged these thoughts from his head as heard a splash of water. She had jumped into the water and began to swim. He decided to leave before he did something that he would regret.

He had made it back down to where he was before he had heard her coming to the river. He wanted to just continue his workout but her face kept popping into his mind. From what he saw of her face she had no sort of make up on except for on her lips which he noticed a strawberry pink lipstick. He just kept imagining that girl kissing him and him tasting her strawberry lips. Again he tried to force these thoughts from his mind. He then heard a scream.

It came from her direction. He quickly rushed to where she was just a good 50 yards from him. There she was covering her nude body with a simple white dress she had brought with her. She was holding it with one hand while in the other she held a knife. She was surrounded by ten people with Black Armor. They were all about to rush her, lustful grins plastered on their faces. Kaimetsu jumped over their heads and took up a fighting stance.

He immediately recognized their armor. They came from his tribe of Shiekah. One of the assailants immediately yelled, "Tis the traitor of the new law, Kaimetsu. Kill him and then take the girl to our lord." They rushed at Kaimetsu who immediately grabbed the woman and then he threw down a deku nut. In an instant he was gone with her. The apparent leader of the goons ordered the others to spread out and find him.

The woman looked at her savior and then asked him, "Who are you? Where do you hail from?" Kaimetsu simply made a sign for her to be quiet.

One of the goons was coming towards them. Kaimetsu readied himself to attack the man. He jumped out of his hiding place and faced the man. He then cried, "Body Explosion Technique." He then hit the man ten consecutive times. The man just stood there like nothing happened. As he turned around to call his people over he stopped abruptly as he began to swell to three times his size. He then felt great surges of pain through his body. And then with one last yell of pain he exploded and splattered the surrounding area with his blood. The goons were now running towards where their former partner was.

Kaimetsu stood his ground. Three more appeared before him all wielding clubs and axes. They all tried to rush him at the same time. Kaimetsu simply punched the air and sent the goon flying back into impaling them on tree branches or breaking their bodies on rocks.

The leader and the rest of the goons appeared to face Kaimetsu. He noticed that Kaimetsu had taken up a strange stance. But the leader was not untrained in the ways of gathering spirit and he knew that was what Kaimetsu was doing. He said, "Kill him quickly." They all rushed Kaimetsu at once.

Kaimetsu had gone into some kind of trance. From his point of view the goons were nothing but red illuminations in a dark surrounding. His master's was ringing in his ears. " Kaimetsu. Try to put out the candles without touching them. When you can do this then you will have the ultimate technique of the Claw of The Four Winds."

Kaimetsu then said, "And that Ultimate Move is…" He came out of the trance and pointed his hands at the goons. He then yelled, "Spirit Dragon Cannon!" He released a surged of highly concentrated spirit energy at the rushing assailants. They collided with it and in an instant they were incenerated by the shear power released by it.

The woman waited until everything was safe before she came out of the hiding place. She then heard Her savior say, " My name is Kaimetsu."

He then ran in another direction. She called, "Wait." He stopped. "My name is Shiek." He then turned around and began to run again.

Please R&R. Oh and I think I took an idea from Fist Of The North Star.


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

Irealize that I will be doing this for a while. You know the drill. I don't own the LOZ franchise. But let me tell you. One day I will make a game that will do Mr. Miyamoto proud.

Chapter 6: Who Are They

Grady kept asking around the base asking about this enemy that they were supposed to be fighting. But every time they gave a reply they were always referred to as the 'They.' And kept asking himself, "Who Are They?" Almost every time he got closer into the discovery of what the 'They" were, he was left with the same conclusion. This conclusion was that the 'They' were a massive army of soldiers of different kingdoms all organized under one banner. That banner was a complete mystery to them all.

Grady was all about to give up. He walked into the ranch's old stable which had been converted into a bar. This bar was run by Talon's younger brother. A man called Barry. He was taller than Talon by two heads and a little less muscular. He acknowledged Grady walking in and told him to sit where he liked. Grady sat right at the bar. He ordered a bottle of Terminian Whiskey and asked for a glass with ice. Barry did as he was told. He then said, "Two hundred rupees please." Grady placed his money on the counter.

He poured himself a shot of whiskey. He then asked Barry, "Want to join me? Best to drink in good company." Barry pulled out another shot glass. Grady poured him a shot and then said, "To King Hyrule. May he rule in wisdom forever." The man raised his glass and they both took their shots in one gulp.

Grady lowered his hood. Barry stared at him. He then said, "Kind of young to start drinking aren't you?" Grady just replied with, "It helps me to forget." Barry was perplexed by his answer. He then inquired, "What do you want to forget?" Grady simply said, "Everything. Sometimes I don't want to remember myself."

Barry poured him and Grady another shot. He then made the toast, "Here's to unwanted memories. May they leave us never to return." The entire bar drank to that. Barry then said, "You look like an old friend that Talon and I had. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were his son who died about nineteen years ago." Just then a bunch of people walked into the bar. They all had swords drawn. With them was the same man that tried to stomp Malon.

One of the armed people called out into the bar, "Which one of you is Grady, The Cold Heart? We are here to take you out for the one billion rupee bounty."

Grady had poured himself another shot. He then said, "You and every bounty hunter from here to the ends of the earth." He then Gulped down his shot. "Are you sure you want to attack me in here where a lot of people can get hurt?" He got up and slowly walked towards the door. They pointed their swords at him. He shook his head with a scowl and said, "I guess I have no choice." He back flipped on to a table and said, "Face the Kami-Ryu Sword Stance."

Barry's eyes went and he said, "Don't attack him. The Kami-Ryu sword stance is too dangerous to rush." The bounty hunters didn't listen and ran at him. Grady disappeared from atop the table like he teleported. The bounty hunters all stopped and were surprised. And then one fell to the ground with a deep gash in his back. The others turned to see Grady standing in the entrance. He then said, "Come after me if you dare." They others followed him out into the paddock. His sword was put firmly in his sheathe and both his hands were holding his cape closed.

He noticed their full number. Five men strong and all armed to teeth. They all pulled out huge shields and got out hand axes ready to strike. Grady pulled out his sword and said, "Just remember you had a chance to run." He ran towards the men. Grady quickly disappeared again. He reappeared just to strike one down. He disappeared again. The men all huddled together facing out. Grady said, "I'm impressed at how organized you are. But tell me this. Do you honestly think I can't cut through those shields?" the men were staring in all direction looking for him. All of a sudden one the bounty hunters fell in half with his shield. Another ones head rolled to the ground. The final two both tried to run. But they were cut down just the same.

He noticed something on the bounty hunters' arms. It was a symbol of a skull encased in crystal. He turned to the one he didn't kill. He held his blade up to the man. In a demanding voice he asked, "What is that mark? I know that there is no bounty hunter guild with that mark." The man refused to speak. "How about this then? For every time I ask a question and don't get an answer, you'll lose a piece of your body."

"Wait!" The man screamed. "It's the mark of those who you call the 'They!'" Grady put blade away and calmly asked, "And who are 'They?'" The man said in a horrified voice, "They are the oldest cult in the entire history of the world. They go by only one name, The Gods Of Creation."

This time Talon grabbed the man and bellowed, "I hope you didn't say what I thought you said. The Gods of Creation are foul creatures who sold their souls for just a taste of what they think is power." The man began to laugh. But it wasn't nervous laughter or humorous either. He was laughing maniacally and then he started speaking in tongues to the sky. The clouds close above head parted for just a second and then closed.

The man then said, "The leader has given me permission to die so that I can feed the deity my soul." He pulled out a knife that he had concealed. "To the Glory of The Gods Of Creation!" He then plunged the knife into his stomach.

As they all stared at the dead corpse Talon and Barry were in a deep conversation. Talon seemed furious. Barry on the other hand was talking concernedly. Malon was holding herself up against the shed after seeing such a course of events come to pass. Grady walked over to Talon an Barry and politely asked, "What do you know about the Gods of Creation?" Theyboth stared at each other for a minute and then they turned to Grady. Barry said, "You'd best come with us if you want to know. We can't have them hearing about such things." He was referring the other soldiers. Grady agreed and followed.

Not my usual style but still. Anyway Read and review and stay tuned to find out what the Gods Of Creation are.


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

If you don't get it by now you have a problem. I do not own The LOZ franchise.

Chapter 7 The Gods Of Creation

Barry had led them into the tavern and locked the door behind them, as they got in. He sat at one of the tables and beckoned the others to sit. Talon sat next to his brother and stared at the five mercenaries. Barry was the first to break the silence. "Now, Just so you know we only know a little about the cult in question and we won't even expose everything we know from that. Is that understood?" They all nodded their heads. "Good. Talon? You start."

Talon took a deep breath. "I guess in order to understand this cult you would first have to understand its origin. Back before there was light and order in the world there was still humanity. This humanity had served three ferocious deities whom they called the Gods of Creation. There was one who called itself the Lord of Destruction. The second called itself the embodiment of malice. The third was the only gentle one. He was called the Cultivator and he was the only true order of that time."

Barry took over. "Well anyway… When the goddesses appeared on the chaotic world they were appalled by the lack of order and demanded to see the gods of this realm." Grady's eyes went wide. Was there possibly more to the legend of the goddesses than what he had been told? "They demanded that their people know order and light. The eldest two were laughing at the idea but the Cultivator was considering the goddesses' idea of letting a little order reign in this otherwise chaotic realm. Unfortunately for him the other two would hear nothing of it and punished him by stripping him of his power and sealing it away while making him mortal. The goddesses upon hearing about this treachery had waged a war against them. But back in those days there was talk of a fourth Goddess whose power dealt with control of time and protection of order. She used all her power and gave her sisters three mystical items. One of these items is resting in the temple of time. Well at least a part of one anyway."

Grady perked up his head. He then asked, "You mean the legendary Master Sword?"

Talon said, "Yes. But it is only part of an item. It used to be part of the Divine Blade. It was a blade so powerful, it could hurt a god. The other items are unknown to us though. The other half of the Divine blade was lost Centuries ago and all anybody truly knows about the other items is that they are legends. As for the gods of creation themselves… also considered myths. No one knows about the events that ensued that day. But the Gods of Creation were beaten and it was said they were sealed by the goddesses in enchanted sap from the Cultivator's oldest creation, The tree of Ages." He took another breath. "There. I said we wasn't going to reveal anymore then we thought you should know. If you want know more about the legend then you'd be a lot better off talking to Rondo, The king of the Shiekah." With that they were asked to leave the bar with the promise of not repeating a word said. They agreed and left.

Over the next few days Grady was noticing a definite increase in attention pointed towards him. Many of the soldiers took to staring at him wherever he went around the camp. He only cared about one person's attention. He took to spending his time following Malon around and watching her every move. He kept thinking to himself how wonderful it would be just to have her in his embrace just to hold her. He silently cursed to himself every time and said, "I can never love anyone. I forgot how when I became Grady." He then knew that he was right when he said that she would get hurt if he stayed with her. He could see her dying on the ground with the symbol of The Gods Of Creation etched into her skin. He would be sure to make sure that no harm would come to her as long as he stayed in Hyrule.

Meanwhile, Kaimetsu was running towards the same man made river to meet the same girl who he had met who was called Shiek.

To be continued

R&R please. I need the moral support.


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two worlds

As usual do you think I own LOZ? No I don't.

Chapter 8 Saving Innocence

Kaimetsu and Shiek had been meeting frequently to talk and sometimes eat together. In truth, the crew could not be happier. All except for Grady. While Kaimetsu had someone to be open with Grady was stuck staring from afar. He wanted to know her embrace again. But what he wanted above all else was her happiness which was making him sad.

Her happiness was with her hope that he would return as Link for her. It made him afraid. Would she even love him as Grady if he told her, or would she forsake him with her tears? He was determined to try not to find out. Some times in the night he heard her sing. But as of late was one of sorrow. He knew he was killing her slowly with his refusal to tell her the truth.

If he wasn't pondering this every time he was put on patrol, which was twice a week, He would think it over while binging a bottle of whiskey in the tavern using money from previous missions. Then one day she came in to the tavern crying. She slapped some money on to the counter. Her uncle would push it back to her and give her a bottle of Hylian Honey Ale. It was not very strong but it had a way of perking up the depressed with a sweet taste. Bary then asked, "Why are ya crying angel?" She didn't seem to want to say.

She didn't need to say. Someone had reminded her of him as Link and said for her get on with her life. But that didn't seem to be all. That was when he noticed the disheveled state of her clothing. Apparently someone had tried to take her. This made him scowl from under his hood. He got up to leave but he heard her say, "He told me we could never be together. As much he loved me he was afraid that I would get hurt if I stayed with him." She looked up at him and said, "I would give anything to go back and stop him from running and say I don't care about the risk. I want to stay with you and only you forever." The tears in her eyes were melting through the cold glare in his eyes. "Did you ever meet him?"

Grady sat back at the bar. He said to her, "I have met a lot of people. But I have a great memory and if I see a picture I could possibly tell if I did." She pulled a locket from within her dress and opened it. There was a young link in a picture. "Ah yes. I met him. So you are the flaming beauty he spoke of." He lied. "You aren't the only one with regrets. He wishes that he had stayed." That was the truth. "But that was all he said. He started to cry at the moment brought you into the conversation and how he was sorry that he left you." He got up and prepared to leave. "I hope that put your mind at ease." He left the tavern.

He walked around the training camp when he came upon a bunch of men in deep conversation. They were all laughing. "And so I put my hand down her shirt. She tried to fight but I tell you that milk maid is nothing but a whore in my book." Grady felt anger rising in his chest. "The sad part is that she is waiting for a guy who is probably dead in a ditch somewhere. That would make it all the sweeter to break her of the dream that someone will come for her." Grady quickly ran towards the refugee boarding facility before he killed that man. He entered and saw the two people he wanted to talk to right off.

Saria and Mido were in awe over their daughter Selena. They saw him standing in the door way. They decided to talk with him while telling him about how smart Selena was for such a small baby. He simply listened to them. It calmed his nerves.

Meanwhile it was getting dark outside. Malon had gotten back to her chores as was just finishing up. She decided to go check on the horses in the new stable. As she entered she was pushed to the ground. She turned to see a man about thirty years old. He had a shaved head and his smile had many teeth missing. He was the same man who groped her chest earlier that day. He said in a seductive voice, "Now is the time to prove my point. No heroes will come for you." He grabbed her and threw her into an empty stall. He walked into it and immediately pulled out a dagger. He said, "You make a sound and I will be forced to scar that pretty little body of yours." He got down on his knees and ripped open her shirt. She just averted her eyes. She thought if she didn't see it happening then she would be less likely to scream. But he grabbed her under the chin and forced his tongue into her mouth. He then pulled off her skirt and underwear. He slowly caressed her nude body. He then began to remove his pants to pleasure himself in her.

Link had left the refugee facility. He noticed fresh boot prints left by Malon. They were leading up to the barn. He figured that he would tell her. He was about to knock on the barn door when he heard a faint whimper and a slap. He then heard a series of slaps and more whispers. And the he heard the distinct sound of a knife cutting flesh. He burst into the barn sword drawn. The Man saw him and drew his sword. He then grabbed Malon and placed the sword at her throat. He then said, "Come one step further and I'll kill her."

Grady noticed bruises forming all over her body. And then he noticed a cut on her arm. Rage built up inside of him. He rushed the man. Grady grabbed the blade with his hand and lifted to the sky. A small crimson spray fell from his hand while the other punched the man square in the jaw. Malon got behind Grady. The man tried to rush Grady. Grady pulled his sword at the last minute and impaled the man on his blade. The man pulled himself off Grady's blade and started coughing up his blood. He fell to the ground. He tried to rise but just fell down dead.

Malon, covering her nude form was afraid. Grady began to remove his cape and hood. She closed her eyes afraid that he would finish what the other was about to do. She allowed her herself to open eyes after nothing happened. There in front of her stood Grady Revealed. It was Link. She ran into his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back.

She began to cry. She said, "I missed you. Please don't let go of me. I don't want you to leave again."

Link smiled and said, "That will never happen. But I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone."

Malon stared at him. She then asked, "Why can't I tell anyone that I found you again? I've been waiting for so long."

He laughed. He then said, "In case you don't know, Grady, The Cold Heart and I am the same person. If the bounty hunters found out they would use you against me."

Malon then nodded and said, "I promise Link. But I want a promise from you." He looked at her. "After this war, I want you to stop killing and take me as your wife." He smiled warmly and nodded. She hugged him tighter.

He then said, "I will take you as my wife. But right now we need to get you back to your house. Take my cape and hood and cover yourself." It was at that time that she realized that she was still naked. She put the cape and hood on and Link out of the stable.

Woohoo. R&R and for another good read please check out Fire Emblem The Sacaen Bride.


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

I do not own the LOZ Franchise.

Chapter 9 Private Conversations

Grady and Malon entered the house. She was covered in Grady's hood and cape. It was at least six inches longer than she was because it was dragging the ground. Sitting in the front office was Talon. He saw Malon and immediately rounded on Grady. He tried not to lunge at Grady as he asked, "What did you do to my daughter?"

Malon grabbed her father and said, "He didn't do anything to me daddy. He saved me from being raped by a soldier."

Talon said then got up and said, "Take to where you left him. I'll kill him."

Grady then said, "Too late. But if you want to destroy the corpse, It's on the floor of your stable."

Talon then turned to Grady and for the first time took in his full countenance. Grady stood there wearing a pair of dark purple skin tight boots. His pants were stained and speckled red over the original beige color. They were also skin tight. His top was a was a dark red dragon skin shoulder less breastplate that fit his chest like a glove. A belt held his sword and sheath on his back. He was also wearing matching wristbands of dark red. His arms were covered in various scars and a few of them looked as though they were inflicted by magic. Talon then said to Malon, "Go to your room and change. I'm going to talk with Grady." Malon simply nodded and ran up stairs.

Talon then rounded on Grady. He said, "Have a seat." Grady did so. "Now. Who gave you those scars?" Grady remained silent. Talon then said, "Let me tell you boy. I have been suspicious about you ever since I saw you use Kami-Ryu. That sword style was used by only two other people. Do you know who they were." Grady nodded. "Good. Then who trained you?" Grady remained silent. He turned around and lifted his dragon skin breastplate. On his back there was a symbol. It looked like the Eye Of Truth being held by the Hand Of Power while both were surrounded by the Wings Of Courage, eight wings pointing like a compass. "So the king of the Shiekah is still teaching. Have ever met a man who goes under the name of the Shadow of Death?"

This time Grady answered. "I know of him." Of course he knew of him. The Shadow Of Death was his father.

Talon then said, "I can't blame you for not meeting him. I mean, after all he did, Leaving his wife and child in Kakariko where they died in a raid, It is no small wonder that he would avoid people. I take that back. He wouldn't want to answer to the son he presumed dead would he Link?"

Link let a smile appear on his lips. He then asked, "I always thought you were smarter than you would let on but now I know how good you really are. How long did it take for you to figure out?"

Talon then said, "The Shadow Of Death has that same mark. Only a special few know him as Rondo, King of the Shiekah, but, enough on that subject. Now I would like to talk about your involvement with my daughter." Link was very attentive now. "She would have wasted away waiting for you. Does she know who you really are?" He nodded. "Good. If you leave and break her heart again, I will personally kill you."

Link then said, "I've already made her a promise. I'm going to stop killing and drop my name as Grady. Then, I will make her my wife. But that will have to wait after the war is done." He looked at Talon. "Only my crew, you, and Malon know my true name. I ask that no one ever be told until I have returned as Link." Talon nodded.

Just then Malon came running down stairs in a deep blue night gown. She looked at her father and then at Link. She turned again to her father and began to say, "Daddy, I…"

Talon cut her off, "I've been told. As long as you are happy I don't care. But if you meet I want you to tell me. Do you have a way of sending messages to her?"

Link smiled. "It looks as though I'll have to endure the name Fairy boy again." Talon looked confused but Malon understood completely.

R&R. Because I want you to.


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

Disclaimer: All hail Miyamoto. All Hail Miyamoto. He who owns Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 10: Ren has a secret

Over the course of the next few days, Link and Malon were using Navi as a communicator. She was more than happy to do it for Link and it gave her a chance to a new friend. Ren and Ezekial actually thought it good for their friend to have someone to talk to besides them. Kaimetsu was happy as well for his friend.

But now was not the time to think about their love lives. The base was in an uproar. Apparently the king was visiting the base along with his daughter and the leaders of Hyrule. This confused Link. He had always thought that the king was the one with all the power. So he went to Talon and asked him about the leaders of Hyrule.

Talon responded, "Well my boy, the leaders are the democratically elected head of the parliament and the head priest of the church of the goddesses. They are named Prime Minister Fenton and Holy Father Hester. Both have a third of the kings power. The other third, the king split in half, and gave to his children."

Link then asked, "Children? I was under the impression that Princess Zelda was the only one."

Talon then said, "No she isn't. You see the king had a stepson who he considered his own. His stepson just so happens to be the only living Kessarian noble left. You know about Kessar, right? It was that kingdom full of machinery. It was destroyed by a raid by the western Religious Zealot Army. The king offered a place for the survivors of the onslaught in Hyrule. The former queen and her son of five went to extend a hand of gratitude. He fell in love with her at first sight and she did the same with him. No less than a month later she married him. They had princess Zelda after two years but when the young princess was only three the young prince had left to learn from a surviving engineer in Joustin. After that, no one knows where he is." After Talon had ended he saw that Link was looking a little surprised. He was thinking about the only engineer that there was in Joustin. And that was Ren.

He left the room and walked into the bar and saw Ren sitting at a lone table. Link walked over and sat down at it. He then asked, "Did you hear? The King of Hyrule is coming today." Ren didn't respond. "So… Ren? We hardly ever talk. Perhaps a couple of drinks and a conversation will do us good." Ren looked at his unopened bottle of Hylian Brandy. He called for two glasses with ice.

He then looked at Link and said, "I know what this is about. You heard Talon talking about the mysterious adopted prince of Hyrule. Well let me tell you, I never had what it took to be a ruler. Engineering was in my blood and that is the path I chose. I didn't allow myself to return because I couldn't face my little sister. I said that I would be there for her but I broke that promise and the thing is I didn't even mean to. It was that damned Civil War in Joustin that held me back from leaving to get to her." He took a gulp of his brandy. "But I guess I have to face the past sooner or later. But what would my stepfather say to hear that his adopted son was worth 200 million rupees as a bounty?"

Link then said, "Probably 'Hello.' I swear. If he is anything like his daughter he will be proud to see you as the most accurate marksmen in the world, not to mention the greatest mind of the survivors of Kessar, or just proud to see you as his son."

Ren lifted his glass and said, "Your right. When he gets here I'll have a man to man talk with him." They both sat there drinking the brandy bottle dry and then walked outside.

R&R. What a twist. Ren has connections to the royal family. This will be relevant later. Anyway, the king of Hyrule will be at the base in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

I do not own Legend Of Zelda.

Chapter Eleven Dreams Become Us

It was dark outside. But it was not so dark that one couldn't see the blood on the ground. At least a thousand corpses littered the length of the courtyard. Malon was surveying the destruction with fear in her eyes. She was looking for the source of this mayhem. She stopped in front of a body and looked down. It was the body of a woman with the same red hair as Malon. It was her mother. She would have screamed if she didn't feel like something was choking her. She noticed ten soldiers running towards the body. They looked down at the woman not even bothering to look at Malon. Ten others appeared behind them all with malicious grin's on their faces. At first the soldiers turned to face the ten assailants. They readied their weapons to attack but the assailants were talking to them. She couldn't tell what they were saying. The soldiers didn't approve of it though. They rushed but the assailants just laughed and disappeared without a trace. Then everything went blank.

Malon was in a room filled with light. She was being led down an aisle by her father. Down by the alter stood link wearing a light blue suit to match her beautiful light purple silk dress. Her bouquet was made of an array of roses from all over the world. The priest was speaking in olden tongue while everyone in their seats prayed with him. Link pulled out a ring and placed it on Malon's finger. The priest then said, "You may kiss the bride." Link lifted her veil. She was ready to kiss her husband. She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes right after the kiss. She then saw a monster staring at her with a lustful grin on its face. He bent down to kiss her again and said, "Now we shall be together forever." He showed a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. He advanced and bent forward.

Malon awoke in a sweat. She rose from her bed and walked over to the window and stared out into the cold night air. She was afraid. What were those dreams all about?

Link was riding Epona through a forest. He had just found out that his mother was alive. A man said he had seen her in a forest not from the river. All he had to do was follow the light through the forest. He was in that forest looking for the light. He soon found it. He quickly Beckoned Epona forward. The light began to dim. He called out, "Wait! Mother!" He tried to follow as quickly as he could. But the light got dimmer and dimmer until it disappeared. He stopped and jumped off Epona. He fell to the ground and started to beat the ground with tears in his eyes. He then saw the flash of blue eyes from his distant memory.

After the flash he saw himself in a dark surrounding. He felt a strange floating sensation overcoming. The sound of a lullaby echoed in the emptiness and it felt soothing. A sense of familiarity fell over him and he just let the sensation take him wherever. He then saw a strange blue light appear in the darkness. It was warm against him. Suddenly the light took form of a woman who pulled Link into her embrace. He could feel the warmth radiate from her. He then looked at her and asked, "Mother?" The figure nodded and smiled but disappeared after that. Link called, "Wait!" He was holding out his hand at the wall opposite his cot. It was all a dream but he could not help but think that it was so real.

He got up and walked over to his cloak. He reached into one of the inner pockets and pulled out a flute. That melody from his dream still playing in his mind, he walked outside. He sat himself down on top of the roof and began to play the melody from within his mind. It was then that he remembered where he had heard the melody from. It was one of the only memories he had of her but he was sure that the melody he heard was the same lullaby his mother sang to him every night, though the lyrics escaped him. Suddenly a voice from behind him asked, "Problems sleeping?"

He turned and looked at Malon who was wearing a long bed robe. He beckoned her to come sit with him. She walked over to where he was. He said, "Actually this is the first time I have ever had problems sleeping. You see I had a dream about my mother." She looked at him. He was about to let a tear fall. "In all honesty, I can't remember much about mother other than her blue eyes and this little lullaby that I recall her singing to me every night." He then looked down at the flute in his hands. "My father would play his flute with her singing. This is the only thing of his that I have. It was given to me by Lord Rondo." His eyes fell on Malon. "How come you're awake?" He asked.

She explained all about her dreams and about how scared she was. Link said, "You would hope that is just a nightmare but in a ways it is the truth. In the few years that I have been Grady, I have become a monster in mortal flesh." He refused to remove his eyes from Malon.

Malon said with tears in her eyes, "If you at least feel guilt for all that you've done than you have a chance at redemption. Believe me when I say that my father was not exactly the most innocent of men. He made a vow on my mothers grave that he would redeem himself with what life he had left. In case you are wondering what I'm talking about, my father and uncle were part of the blackbird's assassin's guild. They were the very best at their work and killed without a second look. But once mother died, he stopped killing. He promised mother that he would never go back to his old life and that he would raise me to be as elegant a lady as she was."

Link said, "I think he did a great job. You look to be as elegant any lady I know." He smiled and so did she. He looked over in the east and noticed that it was nearly time for the sun to rise. He asked her, "Would you like to sit and watch the sunrise with me?" She nodded and they sat on top of the roof to see the sun rise."

R&R. And be sure to keep up with my other fics.


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend Of Zelda A Tale Of Two Worlds

I do not own LOZ.

Chapter twelve The King and Company

It was raining heavily outside. But the soldiers of the training camp could care less. There were many who would stay out in a lave flow to meet the king. But five particular mercenaries stayed inside the pub with a bottle each of their favorite spirits and a pack of playing cards. Grady was looking at his hand. He had two knaves and two deuces which were wild. He placed a rupee on the table on the table and said, "Call or bluff." Kaimetsu and Ezekial folded while Ren and Kilron called the bet. Ren had a straight in diamonds while Kilron had three nines. Grady then placed a small bag on the table and said, "Final call." Kilron folded while Ren put a small bag on the table a said, "Show them." Ren showed his straight first while Grady showed his four of a kind. Ren claimed the pot just as a horn was blown outside to signal the arrival of the King. The crew walked outside to meet the arrival of the king and company.

The King arrived in a carriage made of solid mahogany. He was the first to get off the carriage. King Hyrule was a tall man with hair that was graying all over his naturally hay colored mop. His green eyes could hardly be seen in with rain. He bowed to the soldiers and stepped off the carriage. The next person to step off was a tall well rounded man who was blad on the top of his head. He had blue eyes and was wearing a robe that looked as though it was spun of gold. This man was Holy Father Hester. He was followed by a middle aged man who looked like he knew what it felt like to go hungry because he looked overly pale and thin. His black hair and brown eyes surveyed the troops. He bowed and followed Hester off the steps. Grady guessed that this man was Prime Minster Fenton. All of a sudden, one more person was departing the carriage. She was a young woman of about eighteen like Malon with golden blond hair and blue eyes like Grady's. She saw Grady and made eye contact for just a second and then followed her father into the pub.

The five mercenaries entered the as well and sat back at the table they were originally at. Grady picked up his bottle of spirits while Ezekial pulled out his cards and began to deal them out. All the while he couldn't help but look over at the princess. He could vividly remember the last time he saw her.

_Flashback_

Link had walked up to Zelda with the Ocarina of Time. He said, "I came back to return this to you." (She threw her arms around me but not as a princess; as a friend.)

Then she asked, "Why not stay a while. You look exhausted." (Another person who was to innocent to understand my actions)

Link said, "Actually I've been saying good bye to everyone because I might not come back. I found a few leads on my family and I want to look for them."

Zelda asked, "Why not stay here? The royal family would be glad to help. Or is this more of a personal matter?" (All I did was nod.) "Link? I want to do something before you go."(She kissed me.)

Link said, "I'm sorry Zelda but I gave my heart to somebody else." She simply said, "I know. But just remember that no matter what happens you will always be my friend even if I can't have your love." (I left with a smile.)

_End Flashback_

"Your move Grady." He was pulled from his memory and back into their card game. He folded his hand and said, "I'm going to go and train." He left the bar and walked into the empty paddock and drew his sword and began to perform a sword dance with it. He then noticed that he was not alone. Princess Zelda had followed him out while being escorted by Sheik. She looked at him and said, " I know who you are." Grady looked at her. She then said, "You killed the hero of time. Your name was recognized the day he disappeared." Grady smiled. Zelda looked at Sheik and said, "Kill him." Sheik ran at Grady while Grady had his sword at the ready. Sheik cried, "You shall die." There was an exchange of blows but Grady came out unscathed where as Sheik had to cover her nude form because he had apparently cut all her clothes to fall off. He then turned to Zelda and said, "Why would I want to kill myself Zelda when dropping off the face of the world is so much easier?" She stared in disbelief. "Keep this between us, okay?"

R&R. And please check out my other works.


	13. Chapter 13

Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

I do not own LOZ. By the way I am writing as a friend to all those who were affected by Katrina.

Chapter thirteen Reasons to Love.

Zelda had been wondering about Link for the past week that she and her father stayed there. She could be seen pacing the path around the paddock every day while thinking. Her guardian, Shiek, kept questioning Kaimetsu about Link as Grady. Kaimetsu would always just say that his reasons were his own and that they should not concern themselves with his affairs. More than once Zelda watched with a jealous glint in her eye as Link and Malon shared an embrace in a secret location far from the peering eyes of the others. It was not until the next day that Zelda would be able question Malon herself.

There had been a disturbance in the southern region and a small force appeared that was attacking everyone in that area. Grady and his friends were among the force sent to investigate and stamp out the force. Zelda found Malon feeding the cuccos during midday. She walked up to the young farm girl and simply caught her attention with a tap on the shoulder. Malon bowed to Zelda but Zelda simply said, "There is no need to bow to me. I have to talk to you." Malon simply wiped the sweat from her brow from working in the sun all day. She then said, "I would be glad to talk." They both walked back to the Malon's house.

Meanwhile near the southern border, the soldiers were scattered among a larger force than what was depicted when they left. Though many of the soldiers could hold their own there were still those who fell quickly to the force of what looked like men. But they weren't men. They were dead, zombified creatures whose blank eyes and pale or rotting skin made the soldiers feel scared. They fell easily but got back up just as easily. The only people who made any real progress were Grady and his crew. Kilron had cleaved at least hundred of the creatures in two and was well on his way killing more. Ezekial was blasting each one into oblivion using his magic. He found their weakness to be fire which burned them to unmoving skeletons. Ren was using a lot of bombs and scattering pieces of the creatures in all directions. Kaimetsu and Grady were using all their power to cut, punch, and kick their way through the forces looking for the leader.

Zelda and Malon sat at the kitchen table with a fresh pot of tea to share. Zelda refused to waste time and just asked. "I really must know. What was it about you that caused Link to choose you over me?" Malon looked at her cup of tea with a smile. She then said, "I guess it has something to do with how I treated him. I mean though we both treated him good I never looked at him as a hero. I would always look at him and see a normal boy who I could play with." Zelda stared for a minute. Then she realized that Malon was right. She would always see him as a hero with an obligation to always be there for the people. Link had always hinted that he wished that he wasn't the hero that he supposed to be but his hints were not taken seriously. Zelda then said, "I guess that all the times that he wanted to leave his destiny in dust he was always pulled back into the cycle." Malon then said, "You want to know what he said to me? He said he could no longer be a hero on the day that he realized that could not save everyone. That was on the day he became Grady. But through it all I still see him as the same boy who I called friend." Zelda smiled and said, "I understand. He saw the glory of a hero always came to that realization. He was right in choosing you. I should not have been so blinded to who he wanted to be." Malon told her, "You have no need to apologize. He told me that he could always forgive you. We are both lucky that he was our friend and would still be our friend until the day that he died."

Kaimetsu and Grady had made it to the rear flank of undead soldiers to see a figure hunched over leaning on a cane. He was chanting and causing more creatures to arise from the ground. Kaimetsu took on the rising soldiers while Grady rushed the figure but he disappeared just as Grady got within striking distance. The chanting stopped and the creatures fell as though they were just corpses again. Grady and his crew began to walk away from the field with the soldiers who could walk in stride.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, the same figure appeared and said in an evil cackle, "It is him High Priest. The one spoken of in Prophecy." A deadly voice spoke from the darkness, "Good. You have done well Necron. You will not be needed again until we initiate the plan. Glyde!" A new figure came from within the shadows though only his silhouette was visible. "You are to carry out the order I gave you. The Cultivator's last line is not to survive and neither is the King of Hyrule." An overly noble voice spoke and said, "It shall be done. My men have been waiting for their chance to take blood."

R&R. And please think for a minute that this might be going into more of Links past.


	14. Chapter 14

Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

I do not own LOZ.

Chapter Fourteen Where are the men of Faith

Link and the rest of the soldiers were due to return on the new moon which was tomorrow. Malon sat by her window staring at the stars in the heavens. As of late she was learning more about them from Link. They were becoming closer with each passing day whether they were together or apart. But, even with her feelings toward him, she was still scared of that dream she had. And she was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the certain people.

Holy Father Hester had called his paladins to protect the base while the soldiers were still out. But it wasn't the paladins that made her uncomfortable. It was Lord Hester himself. She would always notice him sending strange glares at her. Most of them were of lusting and deep passion that scared her. But what scared her the most was the fact that he seemed to be wherever she was.

That night, she had gone to the bath house. She had just finished warming herself a nice tub of water and had dropped her robe when a man's voice behind her said, "Exquisite." She quickly turned to see Lord Hester staring intently at her. Noticing this she quickly gathered up her robe and covered herself. She was halfway between embarrassment and anger. Her cheeks had flushed as red as her hair. He moved a little closer and said, "No need to be frightened young one. I am not here to hurt. I accidentally walked in here by mistake and did not mean to look at you." She wouldn't say a thing. He then turned and walked out with a smirk on his face. She disrobed again and dipped into her bath.

She was halfway through washing her hair when she heard some sort of disturbance outside the bath house. She quickly rinsed her hair and robed herself again. Upon running outside she saw two of the paladins holding a man by the arms. Hester was staring at him with the utmost disgust. It took Malon only a minute to recognize the man. He was Father Marcus from Allen, a major city in the west. He was doing his normal ritual of blessing surrounding area against evil spirits. She quickly ran up to him. Hester noticed her and said, "We caught him prowling." She quickly explained the situation all the while noticing Hester's hungry stare towards her. Hester ordered his paladins release the man. Hester bid Malon and Marcus good night and left.

Upon further inspection Marcus looked rather pale. But it didn't really take from his good looks. He had a crop of dark brown hair that was slicked back. His eyes were green and they had red circles under them. Malon asked him, "Are you okay Father Marcus? You look like you have been losing sleep." He replied with a smile, "I am fine Lady Malon. But you seem more troubled then me." To which she replied while looking at her feet, "I am. I feel troubled about Lord Hester. I know he is a holy man but he does not act like one." Marcus dropped his smile just a little and said, "Yes. I noticed a look of disturbing lust for you in his eyes. You must be careful with men like him. They have the power to take what they want when they want it." He then turned to walk away when he said, "For your sake I hope that he decides not to use such power for you." He walked out of sight and left Malon feeling alone.

Meanwhile, Link and the others were still at the front awaiting another attack. They knew that the forces from Kakariko were coming to relieve them shortly. He sat staring into the fire thinking about Malon. Kilron sat down next to him which brought him back to reality. Kilron said, "This charade will have to end soon. You are beginning to let it affect you." Link was about to protest when Kilron put up his hand. "This woman that you love will wait for you, but how long depends on you. I know that she knows and I know that you told her that after the war you would marry her but after the war you tell something else to her and tell her to wait just a little longer. In the end you will keep doing it until you die and then… Well you get the picture. If I were you I'd marry her now and then I wouldn't have to make excuses." He left Link there to think and then the solution dawned on him. He called Kilron back over to him and said, "After we're relieved I want you tell Malon that we will be married on her birthday. That is in three months." Kiron asked, "Why not tell her yourself?" Link then said, "I'm going to go get in touch with a friend of mine." Kilron then said, "Alright."

R&R. And if you're interested please read The Sacaen Bride.


	15. Chapter 15

Legend Of Zelda The Tale Two Worlds

I don't own LOZ

Chapter fifteen. Hester's madness.

Malon was walking with a new spring in her step since she received Link's message. She didn't know what Link was doing but she was sure he was doing something important. But someone had noticed her new found happiness on the base. Holy Father Hester was watching her more closely. He had been listening to rumors of how she was saved by Grady at many instances in the short time that he had been in Hyrule. They did not make him happy but instead they made him envious because that filthy killer had her favor.

He was not approving of the resident priest, Marcus. He saw that Marcus based all his faith on the four books of the goddesses. On Sunday, he would read from the book of peace, Nayru's book. Before a battle was about to happen, he would read from the book of power, Din's book. When a person was killed, he would read from the book of wisdom, Farore's book. And then there was a book that he carried with him every time he would purify a place. It was a thick volume called The Tome of Time. This book was what Hester feared most of all.

It was not because of it's unknown origin that he feared it but more from the fact that when he had tried to read from it was blank and yet in the hands of Marcus it would show him volumes of knowledge dating back to times that many didn't know existed. Marcus would pray from it at night as a means of warding those that were without the right of eternity.

Hester was walking around the paddock that night watching the entrance. He had and ambush planned for Grady for when he returned. He had hired just a few bounty hunter's and placed them under his lowest paladin, a man called Sirus.

Just a mile down the road from the ranch Sirus and the bounty hunters were waiting to ambush Grady. They thought they were doing this job for their country but really, Hester was hoping none would survive so that he could get Grady on murder of his personal guard and then be rid of him. Sirus had a sword in his right hand. He was staring out into the dank, darkly lit area searching for signs of life. His features were hid in the darkness but that did not take away from the fact that a determined face stayed on his countenance. All of a sudden a pair of footsteps was heard walking down the road.

Grady was walking back from Hyrule castle town carrying a package wrapped in a leather pelt and tied around his back. He was humming a strange tune that sounded like a lullaby. The part of his face that could be seen was wearing a smile. Quickly Sirus and the bounty hunters surrounded at a distance. They had been organizing this tactic all day. Grady had heard them moving around but because of the darkness he couldn't distinguish where they were going to come from. He pulled his sword and said, "I will only strike if you strike first."

A voice from the darkness said, "Were you going to give the same chance to our king?"

Grady sounded confused. "What are you talking about? I have no grudge against your king. I am Hylian too." All of sudden ten lights turned on and they surrounding area was bathed in light. There standing in front of Grady was a man wearing white armor and dawning a sword about two feet long. He had blue hair like Ren but his eyes were green.

The man looked at Grady and said, "You were hired to kill our king and we shall prevent that." The man readied his sword and Grady did the same.

R&R. This Sirus character will be an important character later.


	16. Chapter 16

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

Shigura Miyamaoto Is The Owner Of Zelda. Not Me.

Chapter Sixteen The Duel

Sirus drew his long sword to where it looked a line that cut him in half while he grabbed another sword. It had the handle of a rapier but the blade looked like a bolt of lightning with a symbol etched in it that looked like a coat of arms. He placed it across his long sword to where it looked like a cross. He said, "I am Sirus Angelus, one the mighty paladin's of the Goddess's. They Shall not allow me harm."

Grady held his sword firm and said, "And I am Grady, The Cold Heart. I kill those who would seek to do harm to those who can't fight back. Your king is not such a man and so I have no need to hurt him. There is no reason for us to fight." Sirus steeped forward with his swords still positioned like a cross. Grady threw his package to a nearby Bounty Hunter and said, "Let any harm befall that parcel and there shall be hell to pay." He then turned to Sirus and said, "Just you and me, no one else. If I win, I go free and if I lose then I will allow you to take my head as long as you meet one condition. That my body is burned and the ranch girl be told that I was called to far west."

Sirus said, "Granted." They both prepared to attack. Both of them had constant eye contact and neither attacked for the longest time and then… "Have at thee!" Sirus yelled as he rushed forward and slashed at Grady who had barely missed being hit. He then rushed at Sirus made a slash for his chest which was parried by the long sword while the short one made an identical slash at Grady's chest. Grady quickly dodged and took up a defensive stance. Sirus did the same thing. They thought to themselves, "This guy isn't playing around. I'll have to be on my guard." Sirus then asked, "Why do you want me to deliver a false message to the ranch girl if you lose?"

Grady simply said, "I made her a promise of marriage and I don't want her to grieve for me." He then ran at Sirus and with a flash of lightning he disappeared. Sirus quickly turned and blocked an attack that Grady was about to pull off. Grady then asked while there swords were interlocked, "Why do you wish to know anyway?"

They broke from the conflict with both of them jumping back. Sirus saw that his long sword was chipped and dropped and said, "I was just curious." He ran at Grady and they again locked swords but this time he took a hand off of his sword and connected it with Grady's face. This caused Grady to falter only a little. He retaliated with wuick kick to the Sirus's chest and then a leg sweep. He was then tripped by a sweep from Sirus which sent Grady's sword flying from his hand. When got up he saw Sirus with his sword at the ready. Sirus swung his blade at Grady who quickly did a flip kick and knocked the blade out of Sirus's hands. Sirus then said, "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from Grady, The Cold Heart." He took up a Kenpo stance and ran at Grady.

Grady had taken up his own stance and readied to strike at his first opening but as it was going they were evenly matched. They exchanged blow for block, kick for guard, and throw for counter. By the time pulled from there hand to hand bout, each fighter had been massaging their sore wrists or knees. Then they both rushed and at the same time jumped in the air. Their feet connected in midair and they kicked off each other. They both landed at their opponent's respective swords. Grady and Sirus stared at eachother for but a minute. And then they both nodded. Grady Picked up Sirus's sword and Sirus picked up Grady's sword. They both threw the swords in the air and then they both ran, jumped in the air and grabbed their swords. They both landed with their back's to each other but neither moved for what seemed like ages. And then they turned and faced eachother. Then they both ran forward for one final cut. A lightning bolt hit the top of the tree that they were fighting near as their swords connected. Again their backs were against each other but Sirus dropped to one knee with a cut on his left arm.

Grady turned to face Sirus's back and then he heard Sirus say, "Finish it. You've won." His voice had no ill will nor did it have any hate. It instead sounded as though Sirus was happy that he lost. He then said, "Lord Hester was wrong. Any man like you who would fight so gallantly and honorably cannot be as evil as you are described. Now just finish me."

Grady smiled and said, "I would sooner destroy a stain glass window as kill a swordsman of your caliber. Allow me to extend a hand of friendship instead." He walked around to face Sirus. He picked Sirus up and helped him stand and supported him. He then said, "We need to get you some medical attention for that wound." He then turned to face the bounty hunter he left his parcel with and said, "I'll need you to bring my package for me. Is that okay?" The hunter nodded with a smile.

R&R and please expect other updates.


	17. Chapter 17

The Legend Of Zelda The Tale Of Two Worlds

I no own LOZ.

Chapter 17 Grady's justice

Grady had walked into the base just as the sun rose. Draped over his shoulder was Sirus with a deep cut on his left side. Hester saw this and thought that he could still make his plan work. He ran up to where Grady was. Behind him were seven heavily armed paladins. Sirus tried to stand on his own but just stumbled being caught by one of the mercenary's. In the back of Hester's mind he was contemplating a new advantage.

He would have one of his paladin's take Sirus as if heading to the sick bay and finish the job Grady did on the way. Link on the other hand had contemplated that scenario. He pulled his sword and put it to Hester's throat. This sudden action caused the Paladin's to reach for their swords. But one little slice on the neck was enough to stay their hands. He said to the mercenary's, "Take Sirus to the sick bay and wait there." As soon as the mercenary's were in their way he turned to Hester. He said to Hester, "I know your game. The man with Theocratic power has the faith of the people and he can use it. You do not have the faith of the people. You have their fear. More than once have I received a letter asking me to come and kill you by the people whom you oppress." Hester looked taken aback at this but Grady continued. "I'm going to be nice here. There are three simple things that you can do to stop me from taking the generous offer I've been offered to take your head."

Hester stared at Grady and with a stoic face but with a quivering voice said, "Do you think I am afraid of your threats, sir? I will have you know that fear is not a word in my vocabulary."

Grady said, "In your vocabulary it might not be but your eyes betray it even now." Hester was again taken aback. "As I mentioned before, there are three things you can do to avoid getting my sword through your gut. One is that you never call a hit on me again. Secondly, you may keep your covetous eyes off the crown. I've your envious stare directed at the king. And lastly," his blade was once again at Hester's throat, "If you ever stare at Malon in lust again, Whatever death I give you will far worse than if you were to break the other two." He resheathed his blade and walked away past Hester. One paladin tried to draw his blade on Grady. His hand rested on the sword while the arm it was attached to was being held by it's owner who crying and rolling on the ground. And Grady just kept walking towards the sick bay.

R&R. Short I know. But I've been busy.


End file.
